


For Someone so Smart, You're Incredibly Thick Sometimes

by RatMonarch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Banter, Birthday, Cute, Drabble, Flirting, Games, M/M, Short, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch
Summary: For his birthday, Kokichi decides to rope Shuichi into playing another one of his games.





	For Someone so Smart, You're Incredibly Thick Sometimes

Shuichi knew he was about to be roped into something the minute Kokichi’s neutral expression suddenly morphed into a devious grin. Violet eyes practically glinting with mischief, Kokichi whined to him, saying, “Saihara-chan~! I am bored!”

Now that was a terrifying statement. Kokichi being bored never meant good things for whoever happened to be around him. 

Resisting the urge to groan, Shuichi decided to bide his time for a few extra seconds. Not looking up from the book he had in his hands, he said, “And what do you want me to do about that, Ouma-kun?”

“I want to play a game,” Kokichi chirped. Well, that wasn’t a surprise. For some reason, Kokichi always wanted Shuichi to play weird games with him. Sometimes, the ‘games’ were actual games, like chess or a board game… other times, they were weird competitions like trying to see who could collect the most orange objects in under a minute or stuff like that. Naturally, he always hoped it would be the former rather than the latter, though sometimes, he had to admit, he was intrigued by the games Kokichi’s mind managed to come up with on the spot. 

Deciding to bide his time some more though, Shuichi asked, “And what if I said no?”

Once again, Kokichi’s answer was predictable. “Then I’ll have you killed by my organization.” Then after a short pause so Shuichi could throw him a look, he giggled and said, “Just kidding, no, I won’t. I would miss you too much. But it would be incredibly rude since it’s my birthday and all~!” 

Shuichi blinked in surprise at that. “Is it really?”

Kokichi had the gall to look offended. Dramatically clutching his heart, he asked, “You really think I’d lie about such a thing?”

“Yes, yes I do,” Shuichi said without hesitation. Kokichi seemed to find lying an enjoyable activity for some reason. He was getting better at picking up on whenever Kokichi was bullshitting him, as Kokichi had subtle tics he let out now and again, but he still wasn’t perfect. Kokichi had been training in the art of lying, and Shuichi learning his ways only inspired the smaller boy to get better and better at the craft. 

Kokichi let out another giggle and said, “I suppose you’re right, I would lie about that. I am sure I have in the past. But I am actually being serious right now, it’s my birthday today!”

Shuichi looked Kokichi in the eye, trying to see if there was any trace of deception on his face, but he couldn’t see any. Kokichi looked fairly serious, or as serious as the boy could really look seeing as he looked like he was ready to cause trouble at any moment. Deciding to believe him though, he sighed and closed his book, saying, “Fine then, since it is your birthday, what do you want to play?”

“Two lies and one truth!” Kokichi said immediately, as if he had already planned ahead. 

Shuichi arched an eyebrow, and said, “Isn’t it supposed to be two truths and one lie?”

Kokichi shook his head, saying, “No, that is someone else’s version. This is _my_ version. Besides, I am better at lying than telling the truth so…” 

Shuichi supposed he couldn’t argue with that. So, reluctantly, he said, “Okay. So who goes first?”

Kokichi raised his hand with remarkable speed and said, “Me first! Okay here we go…”

Shuichi braced himself. 

“Hmm… so the first one is that I have once jumped over the opening of an active volcano,” Kokichi said. Shuichi blinked and narrowed his eyes in confusion. He didn’t know whether to be suspicious or offended. Did Kokichi really think he was that gullible? Then again, Kokichi was kind of kooky… so maybe the ridiculousness of the statement was meant to be a tell? Was that the truth?

Before Shuichi could think too hard about it, Kokichi continued on and said, “The second one is that I once fought off a lion with my bare fists!” 

Okay… Kokichi was messing with him. He had to be. Before Shuichi could open his mouth to protest however, Kokichi continued on and finally said, “And finally…” His eyes went half-lidded and his eyes went coy as he said, “I think Saihara-chan is the cutest boy in the whole school!” 

Shuichi blinked and blushed despite himself, not expecting Kokichi to go that direction. But surely that one was also not true…

Kokichi looked at him triumphantly and said with an expectant smile, “So, Saihara-chan… which one is the truth?”

Shuichi thought for a long moment, before finally he asked, “Are you cheating? You told three lies there.”

Shuichi watched as the proud smile Kokichi had on his face fell and the boy give a shocked blink. It was the first time he’d seen Kokichi lose composure in a long time. For a moment, Shuichi felt triumphant, thinking he caught Kokichi’s ruse, until Kokichi’s expression turned into one of pure annoyance. 

“You know, for someone so smart, you sure can be incredibly thick sometimes,” Kokichi said with narrowed eyes. 

Feeling slightly affronted, Shuichi began to protest only to freeze when Kokichi suddenly leaned over and pressed his lips to Shuichi’s cheek. Immediately, the pieces clicked together in his mind and Shuichi felt heat rise to his face. 

Kokichi pulled away and smirked at the expression, saying, “Get it now?”

Shuichi didn’t trust himself to speak. Instead, he just nodded. Kokichi’s grin turned even more triumphant as he said, “Good work, detective.” Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Shuichi’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kokichi. You may be inconsistently written and a little prick, but I love you anyway! I hope you have an amazing day today!
> 
> And I hope y'all enjoyed this little ficlet! 
> 
> As always, critique is appreciated!
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
